coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasey Wilson
'Early Life' Kasey grew up with her Aunt who for all her life until recently she thought she was her mom. While growing up she found it weird that people told her that she looked exactly like her cousin. After high school Kasey started training to be a wrestler. Unlike her cousins (Who she later found out that they were her sisters with one being her twin) who went to the WWE Kasey stayed in the Indy's a little longer. 'Wrestling Career' When Kasey started wrestling she worked a couple of Local shows here and there and got her big break when she debuted for SHIMMER. She stayed in SHIMMER for a couple of years even winning their Championship five times. In January 2012 she was discovered by Sting who signed her to a TNA Contract. Before debuting for TNA Kasey found out that she was Sting's half sister and Carrie Wilson's twin sister. When she confronted her mom about it she said that she didn't want two daughters that were mistakes. That caused Carrie to almost punch her. On February 2nd Kasey debuted for TNA by going out to the ring with Sting as his assistant where he introduced her as KC Wilson. She made her in ring debut in a non title match against Fayne Pfohl and defeated her. After the match she was attacked by her and Lacey Hellwig before being saved by TNA World Champion Ivory Williams and Ally Copeland. Later that night she helped out Sting keep TNA Under control. She also appeared in a backstage segment with AJ Styles telling him that she'll have his back no matter what since he's family. She also accompained James Storm to the ring in both of his matches. On the March 1st edition of Impact Wrestling Kasey teamed up with James Storm, Samoa Joe, Magnus and TNA World Champion Ivory Williams to take on Bully Ray, Austin Aries, Lacey, Fayne and Bobby Roode. Kasey's team won after Kasey put Lacey in a 'Come Undone'. On the Match 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Kasey was seen backstage with TNA Vice President Katie Borden talking about how ODB and Eric Young won the Knockout tag team titles and how Katie said that she'll come up with a soultion next week. At Victory Road Kasey and Ivory defeated Fayne and Lacey to become the TNA Tag Team Champions. On the March 22nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Kasey teamed up with James Storm to take on Christopher Daniels and Kazarian which her and James won. After the match Kasey hugged James and kissed him before she broke apart from him and turned red before he kissed her back. He then later asked him to be his girlfriend backstage which Kasey accepted. At Sacrifrice Kasey and Ivory lost the tag team titles to Kazarian and Christopher Daniels. After the match since Ivory was the heel she blamed Kasey for the loss before attacking her causing an all out brawl. After losing the tag team titles Kasey mostly hung out backstage until James came back at Slammiversary and she accompained him to ringside for his match against Crimson. Darning the match she kept Crimison's sister Serenity Mercer from interfering. On the June 14th Edition of Impact Wrestling it was announced that Kasey would be in the Bound For Glory Series which darning the battle royal it was down to her and James before James eliminated her. After he won Kasey got in the ring and hugged him tightly and stayed in the ring while he made his speech. Since then Kasey has been by James's side through thick and thin while competing. Her most recent matches was against Gut Check contestent Justine Jarrett and a 6 person tag match. 'Personal Life' Kasey is the younger sister of Former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson and the younger Twin Sister (By 5 Minutes) To Carrie Wilson. She just recently found out that Torrie, Carrie, Karla, Sting and Katie were her siblings and always thought that Torrie, Carrie and Karla were her cousins and had no relation to Katie and Sting. When she found out about Torrie, Karla and Carrie being her sisters she was really happy. As of March 22nd Kasey is in a relationship with James Storm. Siblings: Carrie Wilson (Twin Sister), Torrie Wilson (Half Sister), Karla Wilson (Half Sister), Sting (Half Brother), Katie Borden (Half Sister), Edge (Brother In Law), AJ Styles (Half Brother In Law), Samantha Jones (Half Sister In Law), Alex Shelley (Half Brother In Law), Lanette Martin (Half Sister In Law) Ally Copeland (Sister In Law), Christopher Daniels (Brother In Law) Cousins: Candice Newcomb (Half Cousin), Rayne Roberts (Cousin In Law) Nieces/Nephews: Selena Wilson (Niece), Edward Copeland (Nephew), Ajay Jones (Nephew), Avery Jones (Nephew), Albey Jones (Nephew), Skylar Borden Jones (Adoptive Niece), Jerica Covell (Niece), Joshua Covell (Nephew) 'Finishing Moves' *Scorpion Death Lock *Come Undone (Headsissors DDT) *Kill The Light (Shooting Star Slam) *Figured You Out (Codebreaker) 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *5 Time SHIMMER Champion *1 Time TNA Tag Team Champion (With Ivory) 'Entrance Music' *Come Undone by My Darkest Days (Feat. Jessie James) (Singles Theme 1) *Kill The Light by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 2) *Figured You Out by Nickelback (Singles Theme 3) 'Twitter Account' Kasey's Twitter account is @KCWilson. She mostly uses it for updates and to talk to her family on there and to answer fans Questions. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's